


Ignorance is Bliss Until They Take Your Bliss Away

by Devilc



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Closeted Character, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk home from a party takes a turn for the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss Until They Take Your Bliss Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that the tension between Tyler and Jeremy was interesting. Set between 1x17 and 1x21.
> 
> Title and quote are from Them Crooked Vultures' [Mind Eraser, No Chaser](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lgn_ZOyFLiQ).
> 
> Legalese: The Vampire Diaries is copyright its respective owners. This is a bit of whatiffery exploring a theme in the story and is a labor of love, not lucre.

>   
> _"I know that I'm gonna be your dangerous side-effect"_   
> 

Just because he and Tyler Lockwood don't get in a fight as soon as they lay eyes upon each other these days doesn't make things hunky-dory. In fact, there's been this weird and awkward thing between ever since that night in the parking lot when Jeremy learned just how much of an asshole Tyler's dad was.

They're at this in-between place now, and Jeremy's not quite sure what to do, and neither is Tyler.

This party's winding down and Elena left with Stefan a while ago, and Tyler (who gave him a nod of acknowledgement earlier that night, but hasn't said a word to him since) calls for him to wait up when he sees Jeremy putting on his hoodie at the door. Ooookkkayy.

They're barely down the steps and on to the sidewalk when Tyler reaches into his jacket, pulls out a joint, lights it, and inhales deeply. "Want a hit?" he squeaks as he exhales, "Or are you still on the straight and narrow?"

Straight and narrow? Jeremy guesses that Tyler didn't see him have a couple of glasses of that Everclear-laced punch in the bowl. He's pretty buzzed right now and smiles as he reaches over. It's been a couple of weeks -- he hasn't wanted to get high, hasn't _needed_ it for awhile now. But lately, given the fact that nobody seems to care that something's seriously fishy about Vicki's official cause of death, and on top of that the fact that Elena is keeping some big secret from him? Damn right he's going to indulge.

They end up a couple blocks down -- neither of them is stupid enough to go home reeking of skunk -- sitting on the shadowy edge of somebody's huge back lawn. Jeremy knows he should know whose house this is, but damned if he can remember right now. "I miss Vicki," he blurts as Tyler passes the roach to him and he takes the last hit and holds it for as long as he can. Tyler's sitting _right_ next to him, stoned, but looking a little expectantly at him, too. And something about the look on Tyler's face tickles in the back of Jeremy's mind, but he can't quite figure out why.

Tyler laughs and says, "You are _so_ hung up on her. She's gone. Get over it."

Anger bubbles up in Jeremy like water from hidden spring. He's so fucking sick of it. Sick of the people he loves dying on him. Sick of Elena and Stefan and their secrets. Sick of people treating him like he's five. Sick of all the pretending. Sick of all the lies.

But he's still drunk (and more than a little stoned now) and when he grabs Tyler's shirt collar to scream all of that right in his smug fucking face, the words don't come. His mouth opens and closes a few times and that's all. The silence just hangs there and Jeremy's got his fists full of shirt and he's right in Tyler's face and before he can let go and lean back into his own space, the look in Tyler's eyes shifts and Jeremy has just a split second to think, "What? _Really?!_ " before Tyler kisses him.

As kisses go, it's a pretty shitty one. Jeremy's starting to jerk back in shock, so Tyler's mouth kind of bangs a glancing blow.

There's a pause and the chirping of the crickets seems extra creaky, and Jeremy's upper lip throbs where Tyler's teeth mashed into it and as soon as their eyes meet, the snickers bubble out of the both of them.

"It's cool, man, it's cool," Jeremy says when he catches his breath and means to add that he's liberal and has an open mind and of course he's _never_ going to say a word about this, but that doesn't happen, because Tyler kisses him again, pressing him back onto the cool damp grass as he deepens the kiss and a whirlwind roars through Jeremy's mind.

Mayor Lockwood would definitely not approve.

This explains so much about Tyler.

It's good, he likes it, he's missed being like this with another person.

(And yeah, guys too.)

After the whirlwind passes, Jeremy doesn't so much think as just does.

He goes with the flow as they kiss, long and wet and hard, like they can't get enough of it, like they're drowning men and this is air.

Tyler grinds against him as they kiss and Jeremy grinds back, still wrapping his head around the fact that this is even happening and that he's just as hard as Tyler.

It's that first time he and Vicki kissed, all over again. This scary-wonderful thing that he couldn't believe was happening, didn't want to stop, but was afraid of doing anything that might break the spell, was afraid that doing nothing might break the spell, too.

Tyler's hand slips from Jeremy's ribcage to the waist of his jeans and Tyler pauses, and pulls back, and asks the question with his eyes.

Jeremy swallows hard and nods. And puts his own hand on the top button of Tyler's jeans.

Tyler gives a long, shuddering sigh in reply.

Unbutton, unzip, reach in, pull out. Jeremy knows the drill from his times with Vicki, but he's half-forgotten how cool the night air feels on a hot cock, half-forgotten the strange and wonderful feel of having a hand not his own wrapped around his cock, is now discovering what it feels like to wrap his hand around a cock not his own.

(He bites off a chortle of surprise. He's bigger than Tyler. Not much, but he can tell.)

Tyler's cock throbs in time to his heartbeat and Jeremy feels it twitch as it spurts a fresh shot of pre-come just as Tyler closes his eyes and sucks in a long, ragged gasp of air. He wonders for half a second if Tyler's going to lose it, he's shaking so bad. He pumps his hand gently up and down a few times, and murmurs huskily, "C'mon man, we don't have all night," and punctuates the words with a little thrust of his own hips.

The breath catches in Tyler's throat and when he opens his eyes again, a little corkscrew goes up Jeremy's spine because he means business.

He flattens Jeremy on the lawn, kissing him ravenously, snakes his arm down and in, and Jeremy pulls his own hand out and away as Tyler clenches his ass and starts thrusting. Of their own accord, Jeremy's legs spread and bend at the knees, feet planting themselves on the grass as he pushes back. Tyler's not kissing him any more, his head's wedged in the join between Jeremy's neck and shoulder and he takes a few licks and sucking kisses, but mostly, his breath comes in hard panting gasps, the air ghosting across the side of Jeremy's neck, and against his ear.

Jeremy bucks back, chafing his dick against Tyler's dick, against the wash-worn cotton of Tyler's jockeys and the warmth and feel of the body beneath them and somehow he knows that this good but imperfect thing, this bump and grind means more to Tyler than anything he's ever done with a girl. And just as it peaks, and he chokes out a little, "Oh, God!" Tyler gives a sharp little _oh!_ of sound and Jeremy feels the heat and wet just as his own cock gives its first spurt. He closes his eyes and rides it out.

A minute later and the feeling goes from orgasmic bliss to sticky wet mess and Tyler's draped over him like a sack of potatoes, and the crickets' chirping seems extra off key and the grass is starting to prickle and itch through his clothes. "Uh, Tyler?" he whispers.

In a flash, Tyler's off of him.

Jeremy props himself up on his elbows and surveys the damage. He half laughs because he is _soaked_ , and if he gets caught sneaking in he's so busted. He "happened to spill something in his lap" -- _sheah, right_.

He glances up at Tyler to assess the state of things and what he sees makes his heart catch in his throat.

Tyler's face is as twisted and ugly as Jeremy's ever seen it, and he snarls, "If you tell anybody about this, I will fucking kill you" as he zips and buttons.

Jeremy can only stare, slack jawed, as Tyler all but runs away into the night. He flops back down and counts to 50 as he studies the crescent moon overhead and murmurs, "Yeah, it's our little secret."

Because hey, it's Mystic fucking Falls, and what's one more secret among so many?


End file.
